I love you, Goodbye
by Save Me From Candy
Summary: In the end, is it really worth it? SasuNaru... Well...


Author's Notes: HI GUYS!!! To those reading my story "Fox House" I'm still alive! =D Sorry if I am not updating it... Well I have been very busy (and lazy) hehehe... I do have the draft but it is still half finished up to now TT-TT Sorry... I'll try to finish it!!! GAMBATTE to me!!! XDXD Anyways, this story has been on my Laptop for almost half a year now... Well I'm not really sure if I shall upload this since I feel that it is over damatic and all... and I don't know... I feel that I did not write it very well... :( Hehehe... especially on the last part... Well I guess I let you decide... I'll appreciate your reviews since it gives me life!!! hehehe

BTW, The song I used here is I love you goodbye by a Filipino singer named Nina... You should search it on youtube... She did a great job... But the original singer is Celine Dion... You should listen... It is just a little dramatic... hahahaha... Anyways I'm blabbering too much... Chow!!

Oops... I forgot!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the song or Naruto but the story is mine... If I did own Naruto... Hehehe evil plans... :) Anyways, let's go to the story!

**I Love You, Goodbye**

"_Can we trust you on this?"_

Those words still lingers on his ears. Thrilling him. Heaven knows how long he have waited for this. Just one chance for him to prove himself.

_**Wish I could be the one  
The one who could give you love  
The kind of love you really need **_

/Hello/

A cheerful voice greeted him over the phone. Somehow, hearing that voice makes him wanna doubt his decisions. Is it worth it?

"We need to talk." He said in a voice that, he hopes, is void of any uncertainty.

/uhm… sure, wait I'm just finishing something. Ah I know, meet me in an hour. Same place/ The excitement is evident in the voice on the other line.

"Okay…" He hang up. Now that he was on his own again, he started to rethink his decisions. _Is it worth it?_

_**  
Wish I could say to you  
That I'll always stay with you  
But baby that's not me **_

He has dreams. Ever since he was a little boy he wanted this. He craved for this. But he knows there is a price to pay to attain his goals. And the price is not cheap. Somehow he finds himself torn between two of the most important thing in his life.

But the desire to fulfill his dream soon won the battle. He just hopes and prays that everything will be alright in the end. Right now, he knows that this is the right thing to do.

_  
__**You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you  
Promise you forever, baby that's something I can't do**_

"S'uke, sorry to keep you waiting" He felt a peck on his cheek before a blonde man came on his field of vision. He sat on the chair opposite him. They were in an italian restaurant. It has always been their favorite place. The owner is their friend and they love the food here. The place was decorated so beautifully that one could imagine that he had a mini trip to Italy after coming to this place.

"So what's the thing we had to talk about?" The blonde man smiled. Those smile. Those sapphire eyes. The mirthness that radiated on the man just made him rethink all of his decisions. He don't want to turn that smile into a frown. He want those eyes to continue to keep on shining.

"It's been a while since we last seen each other"

But he can't continue on making those eyes shine. He knows that he doesn't deserve those smile. He has a dream and that dream has a price to pay.

_**Oh I could say that I'll be all you need  
But that would be a lie **_

"Yes it has been a week… Usually you can't last a day without hearing my oh so sexy voice or seeing my oh so greatness" The blonde cheerfully said.

"As if… Dobe" He could not stop the smile from escaping his lips as he saw the man's priceless expression.

"AARRGGGHHH! Why you Bastard!" The man pointed his index finger on him. "You don't mean that." Again he could not stop himself from smiling as he looked at the pouting man.

Yes they argue a lot. But they enjoyed it. To them the insults they throw on each other were nothing but a bunch of sweet nothingness from the other.

_  
__**I know I'd only hurt you  
I know I'd only make you cry **_

"Are you free on Saturday?" Excitement is evident in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Oh you see I have concert tickets. You know the foreign band that is coming to our town this Saturday. I was hoping… you know… we could go together…" The blonde man said.

"Sorry Naruto, I have a business meeting this Saturday, I'll try to catch up if I can…" _yeah right._

Naruto looked out at the window and suddenly found the trees outside much more interesting than the man he is talking with.

"You are always busy… Sasuke" He sighed.

_  
__**I'm not the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye **_

"_We are planning to expand our business. We plan on building sites in US." A firm voice said._

"_Well I think it's about time, the conditions are in favor for our expansion." He replied._

"_I know that there is no other better choice for the head of the site…" The voice started_

_He anticipated for his brother's name to be uttered. He looked at the source of the voice. His brother, he has always envied the attention given to his brother. It is always "Itachi is like this, Itachi is like that." How about what he is like? Heaven knows how long he have wished to have at least a bit of recognition, even just from his father._

"… _is you"_

_He can't believe his ears. For the first time, he felt that recognition that he longed to have. The recognition that he is willing to give anything for. _

"_Can we trust you on this?"_

_**I hope someday you can  
Find some way to understand **_

_**I'm only doing this for you **_

"You are always busy… Sasuke"

Those words pierced him. It was a simple statement yet he knew that it is true. He has been busy for the past months. He has been neglecting him. They rarely go out anymore. They rarely talked. He knew that he has missed many a dates. He nearly missed a very special day for them. He knew that he has not been doing his duties to him.

"Naruto"

"Hehehehe… Just kidding…" He faked his smile. Sasuke knew him too well. He is hurting. And he knew that he'll only keep on hurting as long as they are together. He has goals... and those goals kept on hurting the person in front of him.

_This is the best thing to do.__**  
**_

_**I don't really wanna go  
But deep in my heart I know**_

_**this is the kindest thing to do  
**_

He loves him. He has no doubt that he loves him, but…

"_You are late, teme"_

"_I'm sorry I had a meeting and I couldn't get out"_

"_your late again, teme…"_

"_Sorry I had a lot of papers I had to sign"_

"_You're late…"_

"_Sorry I had to meet some business clients"_

"_late…"_

"_I'm Sorry, I forgot I have an appointed with Mr. Go"_

"…"

"_Sorry I have so many things to do I forgot it's our anniversary"_

He loves him and he knows that the man in front of him loves him too, but, he is not blind. He could see that he is hurting the one that he is suppose to love. Beneath that mask of glee is a face full of sadness. The man in front him does not need to put on an act because Sasuke could see.

"I'm Sorry." Naruto looked at him.

_**You'll need someone**_

_**who'll be the one that I could never be**_

"Hey, it's no big. I'm just kidding with the late thingy. Heh… you know me always-" Sasuke cut him by placing his palm on his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I've been so busy lately… I'm sorry that I have been neglecting you…" Naruto removed the palm on his mouth.

"I said it's no big. You are always busy because you are working in the corporate scene. You know with all those grumpy businessman. I understand" Naruto put on a fake smile.

"No… I'm sorry…"_**  
**_

_**Who'll give you something better  
Than the love you'll find with me  
**_

"I'm sorry that I missed 24 dates, I'm sorry that I could not answer your calls all the time, I'm sorry that I was not there on your birthday, I'm sorry that I forgot our anniversary, I'm sorry I was always busy, Sorry I was neglecting you, Sorry I could not be the boyfriend that could make you happy…" He couldn't believe that he said all of that in just one breath.

He looked at Naruto and with the pained expression on his boyfriend's face, he knew that the blonde man deserves someone better.

_**Oh I could say that I'll be all you need  
But that would be a crime**_

"I don't need anyone else" Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"I don't care if you missed 24 dates, I don't care even if you forget my birthday, our anniversary, I don't care even if you missed our anniversary…" Naruto said.

"As long as I know that you still love me, I'll forgive you. Because I love you…"_**  
**_

_**I know I'd only hurt you  
I know I'd only make you cry **_

"I know that it has been your life long dream for your parents to recognize you. Who am I to ruin your dream?"

Sasuke looked at the man speaking in front of him.

"If missing a few dates is the price to pay for your happiness, then it's okay. I want you to be happy."

Those words coming from Naruto's mouth sent a dagger that stabbed him_**  
**_

_**I'm not the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye  
**_

_But this won't just be a few dates… This is not just me being late every time we are supposed to meet … This is not just me fulfilling my dreams…_

He looked at the blonde man. He is the only person that he loved. He looks at those sad eyes.

_This is me being selfish. This is me being a damn coward. This is me who have become hungry for my parent's approval. This is me being a bastard to you again and I don't want to make that same mistake again. I don't want to hurt you any more. _

_I'm sorry. _"Naruto…" The blond man looked at him in the eyes.

_**  
Leaving someone when you love someone  
Is the hardest thing to do  
When you love someone as much as I love you **_

"Let's break up…" He looked at those eyes. In a few seconds myriads of emotions reflected on those blue eyes that he learned to love. From it's original sadness to shock… to pain. In those few seconds Naruto just broke Sasuke's heart.

He could not stand it. He could not stand seeing the person he loved in pain. So he did what most cowards do. He run.

_**Oh I don't wanna leave you  
Baby it tears me up inside  
**_

He heard the sound of the chairs and he knows that the blonde is following him.

_Please… Why can't you just stay there? _

"Sasuke, wait…" He did not respond.

"Sasuke! Damn you bastard I said wait!" He felt a tug on his wrist and all of a sudden Naruto's face was all over him. The blonde kissed him, a desperate kiss that he did not return.

"Kiss me damn you" The blonde is trying to fight those tears from falling. He has to be strong.

"…"

"Why?" He said in a voice more desperate than before.

_It is because I'm afraid that if I respond to your kisses, I would end up changing my decision. Please don't look at me like that._

"Answer me TEME!" He punched him and he knew that he deserves it.

Sasuke wiped the blood from the cut caused by the blow in his lip. "I have my reasons" With that he left the restaurant.

_**But I'll never be the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye  
**_

A lot of people are staring on him now. But he doesn't care. They could talk as much as they want. All he wants is a decent answer from Sasuke.

"Sasuke!!! Wait!!!" He runs after the man. Sasuke stared at the blonde as he was about to enter his car.

"There's nothing left for us to talk…" Sasuke said.

"But…"

"It's over…" With that he entered his car and started the engine.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Teme!" Naruto said while banging the side of his car.

"Don't I at least deserve a decent explanation?" He said. He doesn't care anymore if his tears fall.

Sasuke doesn't want to look at the man. He doesn't care whether or not his car would get damaged by his banging. All he wanted to do was to leave this place.

_**  
Baby, it's never ganna work out  
I love you, goodbye**_

It was from his rear view mirror that he watched Naruto for the last time. "I'm sorry… Naruto." And the car sped up.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So what do you think? PLEASE review... hehehehe...


End file.
